crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
My Fair 'Shine
My Fair 'Shine, by ElrodW, is the second story featuring Bobby Earl “Shine” Fields. It was published in four parts beginning on 2018-01-01 and ending on 2019-02-04. It covers 2007-08-30 to 2007-09-27. The preceding story is Rise 'n Shine. There is no following story yet. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2018-01-01 and covers from 2007-08-30 to 2007-09-11. 2007-08-30 Early that morning, Bobby Earl Fields meets with the Headmistress, the Assistant Headmistress, the Dean of Students, the head of Advanced Technologies labs, the Tribal representative and two agents of the BATFE (Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives). They lay out the rules he’s going to have to follow to operate his distilling business from campus. 2007-08-31 Late that evening, at the Melville Cottage mixer, Bobby Earl runs into a bunch of snobs. Then Wyatt Cody, the head of the Alphas, intervenes before the situation goes critical. He introduces Bobby Earl to Harley Sawyer. They hit it off as friends and go looking for someone who can find him a secret lab for a secret still. 2007-09-04 Late that afternoon, before dinner, Mr. Paulson, the head of the Advanced Technologies labs, discusses his official laboratory with Bobby Earl. They reach an agreement. 2007-09-05 Early that morning, on the way to breakfast, Bobby Earl shares an elevator with two snooty bitches, his roommate j.B. - and Jadis Diabolik. After the snooty bitches get off, he walks toward breakfast with Jadis, and they arrive at the beginnings of a business relationship. 2007-09-06 After dinner, just before sunset, Bobby Earl meets Jadis Diabolik at the Fixer’s Patio. They discuss what he needs in a secret lab, and reach an agreement. 2007-09-07 Bobby Fields gets a bit of hazing in afternoon BMA. Then later that afternoon, he meets Tom Hershel, the senior chaperoning the trip, and Ian McTavish, the security escort. They head out in a limousine, heading toward the chartered Boeing 767 they use for these trips (Bobby Earl has a lot of equipment he hauls along). Jadis, Alya Goodkind, Alexis and Heather watch them depart. Jadis and Ayla discuss how much Bobby Earl is worth, what his profit on a single trip is likely to be, and his monthly income from royalties. Alexis and Heather have to pick their jaws up off the parking lot surface. 2007-09-08 Bobby Earl and his minders are in Scottland, installing his distillation devises at another distillery. 2007-09-09 Bobby Earl and his minders are in Scottland, installing his distillation devises at another distillery. 2007-09-10 Early in the evening Jerry Mendez watches Bobby Earl Fields return with Ian McTavish and Hardsell. He notices that Ian has a bit of something extra, and makes a deal with him. That evening, in the dinner line, Bobby Earl apologizes to Elaine Nalley for the misunderstanding of what had actually happened between their two grandparents. Then Alexis breaks in and invites Bobby Earl to dinner in Le Bistro. Later that evening, he talks with Jerry Mendez in Security. They strike a tentative deal. He calls his contact back home to get the small experimental still delivered, using Mr. Mendez’ contacts in Berlin. 2007-09-11 After a class, Heather intercepts him and tries to escort him to his next class, which is a devisor fabrication class in the Workshop. Several of the other devisors trie to warn him, but he isn’t listening. Then Alexis picks him up after classes and they head for Rogers Fabric Boutique in Dunwidh where she gets him a new set of clothes that would be appropriate for their date at Le Bistro. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2018-06-11 and covers from 2007-09-12 to 2007-09-14. 2007-09-12 That morning, before breakfast, Bobby Earl meets Officer Mendez in the parking lot to discuss getting the still onto campus and also the secret lab. During breakfast, Glitch meets Erlenmeyer and Belphegor outside of 'Shine’s legitimate lab, and discusses with them the idea of getting some of 'Shine’s product - the administration has cut off the notorious lush’s supply of booze. Both devisors are unhappy that they didn’t get the private labs they had been promised. At lunch, Bobby Earl and his roommate, J.B, get set to eat with the Wo workshop crowd, when Alexis and Heather move in on either side to grab him for lunch with one of them. A power struggle ensues. Meanwhile, Jadis looks over the balcony at the scene. The Bad Seeds discuss the situation. The Workshop crowd also discusses the situation. Reach suggests talking to Jadis. Late that afternoon, Don Sebastino ruminates in frustration on his reduced situation. He checks the freshmen to figure out who he could get his claws into for money or sex. He finally settles on Bobby Earl for money, and begins to machinate. 2007-09-13 Late that afternoon, Alexis Scott sees the head of the Advanced Technologies labs, a pair of Whateley Security guards, a bonded messenger and Bobby Earl head for his lab escorting a delivery. She follows along, and then gets Shine talking about it. It’s for a new client, a distillery in France. She tries to insert herself as his translator. Before dinner, Don Sebastino wonders about a pair of twins he had enjoyed briefly. He happens to see 'Shine and scratches an acquaintance. Then Staci and Traci appear.The Don puts some of his machinations into action. 2007-09-14 That evening, Bobby Earl and Alexis Scott have their date at Le Bistro. Before Alexis shows up, he has a short conversation with Jadis, who tells him that Alexis paid a lot for the reservation; she did not win it in a lottery. The date goes well. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2018-10-15 and covers from 2007-09-14 to 2007-09-19. Very late that evening, Bobby Earl and Officer Mendez move the still to Shine’s secret lab. 2007-09-15 While waiting for breakfast, Bobby Earl talks with a couple of other devisors and discovers there’s a food delivery service that Ayla set up. Then Heather arrives and hauls him off. He picks up a to-go package rather than enjoying a leisurely breakfast that Heather would prefer, but she manages to get him prepped for the dance at Melville that evening. That evening, he has a good time at the dance, and after showing Heather to her room he heads to Wyatt Cody’s room to discuss a few things about drinks. 2007-09-16 Early that morning, Bobby Earl is woke by a call from his mother. Alexis butts into the conversation from the next balcony. That night, Bobby Earl gets a return call from his mother. They briefly discuss the projects, and she warns him against getting involved with the two girls. Then he has a brief discussion with Officer Mendez about getting his delivery onto campus. 2007-09-18 At dinner, Bobby Earl is eating with the Workshop crowd, when Heather and Alexis Scott come up and try to drag him away. He finally agrees to have breakfast with one of them, and lunch with the other. 2007-09-19 After dinner, Bobby Earl is working in his lab when Officer Mendez arrives. They discuss security precautions and then begin to make a delivery to Shine’s secret lab, when they discover they’re being followed. They hide and let the follower past; then proceed to the lab where they discuss a special security precaution. Very late that night, Alexis has a meeting with The Don. The Don begins to lay in his nefarious plan. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2019-02-04 and covers from 2007-09-19 to 2007-09-27. Late that night, Alexis visits Bobby Earl in the Devisor Labs. She brings him something to eat, and tries to make a date. Also late that evening in Melville, Heather meets the bimbo twins, who tell her that The Don wants to see her in the Melville Library. The Don sets a few more hooks to make the two girls fight it out and discredit themselves. 2007-09-20 On the elevator in Melville, headed for lunch, Bobby Earl talks with several devisors. They try to warn him, but he isn’t listening. 2007-09-21 At lunchtime, Anna brings 'Shine lunch. He likes that because he’s in the middle of a project crunch, and either Alexis or Heather would try to talk him to death, keeping him away from his project. He chuckles a bit at his memory of Monkeywrench and the donut maker. Also before lunch, the twins warn Heather O'Neil not to take lunch to Bobby Earl, because another devisor’s girlfriends already did, and she’d just get enmeshed in a mess with Alexis. Better to give Alexis a chance to embarrass herself. Alexis runs into Anna while she is bringing lunch to Bobby Earl. It does not go well for her. That evening, The Don visits Bobby Earl in his lab. Don Sebastian sets some hooks that might let him get into Bobby Earl’s fortune. Very late that evening, a Security officer escorts Bobby Earl to a meeting in Schuster Hall. The Dean of Students lays down the law about who is going to accompany Bobby Earl on his trip to France. The student mentor is going to be Chloe Gagneux. 2007-09-22 Bobby Earl and his minders are in France, installing his distillation devises in another distillery. 2007-09-23 Bobby Earl and his minders are in France, installing his distillation devises in another distillery. 2007-09-24 Bobby Earl and his minders are in France, installing his distillation devises in another distillery. 2007-09-25 Late that night, Bobby Earl returns from the trip to France. He pays his respects to Chloe Gagneux, who heads for Dickinson Cottage. Then Officer McTavish gets his booty, and so does Officer Mendez. When he returns to Melville, he has a conversation with Jadis, who had waited up for him. 2007-09-26 Before lunch, Bobby Earl discovers that someone has broken in and stolen a small prototype distillation rig and supplies. On the way to report it to Security, Heather O'Neil tries to insert herself into the process. Once Bobby Earl pries her off, The Don shows up and turns the screws up another notch, At lunch, Heather manages to intercept Bobby Earl and guide him to the table that holds pre-packaged romantic picnic lunches. They presumably had an enjoyable time. Before dinner, Alexis stores through the tunnels, furious about the way Heather had arranged a romantic picnic with Bobby Earl. The Don intercepts her and turns the heat up a bit more. 2007-09-27 After classes, The Don visits the tunnels to talk to Monkeywrench. Monkeywrench isn’t buying the idea that The Don is being altruistic, but he agrees that peeling the two girls off of Shine is something they can agree on. He agrees to try to get the Workshop crew to keep Shine away from them. Just before dinner, Bobby Earl finds his mother in a conference with the Dean of Students. Mrs. Fields suggests her son is spending too much money on girls. They decide to head for dinner to continue the conversation. As they talk, there’s a disturbance in the serving line. Heather and Alexis have started screaming at each other. Mrs. Shugendo calls Security and tells them to hold off. After a lot of screaming, rolling around on the floor, hair pulling, insults and possibly some truth about their familys' financial situation, Mrs. Shungedo tells Security to break it up. After dinner, Bobby Earl shows his mother around the Workshop. Afterward, he apologizes to Jadis. Characters In order of appearance, mostly. Part 1 *Elaine Claire - Whateley administration office assistant, secretary and receptionist *Elizabeth Carson - Whateley Academy Headmistress *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Langley Paulson - Head of the Advanced Technologies program laboratories. *Mrs. Donner - the Medawhilea triple representative. (one scene) *Janet Coleson - Berlin office of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and explosives. (BATFE). (one scene) *Ricardo Montoya - regional BATFE office in Boston. (one scene). *Larry Easterbrook - Shine’s business agent and possible future step-father. (multiple mentions) *Sara Fields - Bobby Fields’ mother. *Tara McGuire - student in Melville - one scene *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - head of alphas *Reach - Harley Sawyer - shifter - changes sex. *Spark - Geneviève "Jenny" Etincelle - Reach’s girlfriend *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - student, gadgeteer, one of Wyatt Cody’s girlfriends *Heather O'Neil (no code name known) *Alexis Scott (no code name known) *She-Beast - Jadis Diabolik - cottage fixer, Bad Seeds (see below). *Julius B. Corwin - goes by J.B. - Shine’s roommate, from Britain. *Lady Larimore - full name unknown - witch who cursed Shine’s grandfather. *Gary Trews - corrupt Security agent. (mention) *Tatsuo Ito - Teaches Basic Martial Arts *Amanda Tolman - Teaches Basic Martial Arts *Ted Hudson - no code name known - student in BMA - one scene *Rapier - real name unknown - freshman - student in BMA - one scene *Hardsell - Tom Hershel - Senior - power armor jockey, Devisor or Gadgeteer *Ian McTavish - Security escort - former Black Watch *Phase - Ayla Goodkind - Sophomore - Team Kimba. *Charge - Adalie Vitesse *Pejuta - Kayla Fields (mention) *Bladedancer - Chou ? (mention) *Headrush - Alicia Thacker- *Billy Two Knives - special instructor for Pejuta, takes other students. *Jerry Mendez - corrupt Security officer - Dragonslayer. *Solange - Tansy Walcott - one of Wyatt Cody’s girlfriends *Bugs - Bunny Cormick - Gadgeteer-Devisor - side character in the Workshop *Ringo - Vincent Morse - probably a cyberpath who goes under the alias Blue. Part 2 *Belphegor - - Workshop mooch, has a talent for integrating other people’s inventions - after he’s stolen them. *Erlenmeyer - - another disgruntled devisor *Glitch - - notorious student lush *Breakdown - - *Monkeywrench - - *Bad Seeds - Club for the children of super-villas **Nacht - Katrina Tvardsky **Jobe - biodevisor **Nephandus - aka Pretty Evil Boy, aka J-Arm **Belphoebe *Shipwright - freshman Underdog gadgeteer or devisor *Spanner - freshman Underdog gadgeteer or devisor *Fixx - Gunther Ledbow *Kitbash - junior Poe resident, gadgeteer, may also be Underdog *The Don - Sebastiano Lorenz Valensuera y Ramirez. - manipulator, currently down on his luck. *Hekate - (mention) *Hekate's Master - Mention - *Skybolt - - (mention) *Cavalier - (mention) *Staci *Traci Part 3 *Becky - girl Bobby Earl was dating back home (mention) *Katie - girl Bobby Earl was dating back home (mention) *Jukebox - no name known - one scene *Fred Astaire - (mention) Part 4 *Aquerna - Anna Parsons (probably) *Hazmat - Jerry (mention) *Chloe Gagneux - no code name known Category:Gen1 Category:ElrodW Category:Stories